Don't Speak 'Cause it Hurts
by Kagome Kikyou Higurashi
Summary: Well... let's just say it what I think would happen in the end.


Don't Tell Me 'Cause it Hurts Kagome's POV  
Last Jewel Shard... Last Jewel shard.... It will be only days-no-hours before it's found, before I'm no longer needed... I don't know what I'll do. I can't exactly just show up at home, and never go back, like this place never existed.... I would stay, but why?  
Yeah, I have friends here, but this place just holds too many painful memories...Him. I can't come in between him and Kikyo. He's just to determined, to revenge her name. It hurts, 'cause see, I've now fallen in love with him.  
I had fallen asleep sitting up. I could tell I was crying, because my face had streaks of dries tears on it. I looked around our campsite without moving. I saw that, as usual, Inu Yasha had taken his post as patrol. His ears twitched-those adorable... irresistible ears...  
He sensed my awakening. He looked down at me and I quickly averted my gaze. I slowly sat up against the cave wall behind me. I could feel him watching my every move. I finally caught his gaze, neither of us spoke.  
  
I broke the silence first.  
  
"One more shard... can you believe it?" I spoke softly, holding any emotion I really wanted to put into that question.  
"Yeah..." Sadness? Did he just...?  
He looked at me with a soft expression. "What are you going to do after this is all over?"  
Ouch. Knife right through the heart. "I-I dunno......" I looked away.  
"You could always just stay here..."  
  
You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know  
  
Yet again, OUCH. "I-I can't Inu Yasha..." My voice broke. I could fell I was crying again. I shuddered with a silent sob.  
"Kagome-Is there something you'd like to tell me?" He asked, sensing my tears.  
"No, Inu Yasha, there isn't." I suddenly stood and hurriedly walked out of the campsite. The cold night air numbed my tear stained face. I knew he was following me. I didn't care.  
Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry  
  
I headed to the first place my brain could process. The Bone-Eaters Well. Cursed well... why you had to bring me here... I sat down upon its edge, letting my tears freely fall.  
I heard him come into the clearing. I pulled out the jewel and stood up to face him. Not hiding my emotions, I just didn't care anymore. Inu Yasha gave me a questioning look. "Here, take it." I shoved the jewel into one of his clawed hands, just making skin contact with him at that moment made me cry harder. "I think... you can find the last shard yourself." I started to turn toward the well to jump. "Tell everyone I sad good-bye for me Inu Yasha. Good-Bye, Inu Yasha." I turned towards him, took his clawed hands into mine and did something I would never have done. I kissed him. Straight on full lip lock. I didn't care. I wanted him to know what I felt and that one little gesture should have said all. I turned toward the well.  
I jumped. I closed my eyes and waited for the lurching feeling in my stomach, it never came. Instead, I felt a strong arm gripping me. Who ever caught me and pulled me up, my feet hit solid ground and I was pulled into a hug. "Kagome, don't leave, please."  
  
It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?  
  
I began to say the word that would release me at that very moment, but my heart just wouldn't let me. "Just let me go and forget me Inu Yasha... So I can forget you."  
"I can't and I won't."  
"You don't need me... you have Kikyo." He didn't respond. I tried to pull away but he kept hold. "Please Inu Yasha..."  
I wasn't expecting his next move. He put a finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes...those beautiful golden eyes... and then, he returned my last gesture. He kissed me right there.  
He broke the kiss. "I need you Kagome. I love you."  
My brain swirled. I couldn't think straight. A feeling of fleeting happiness ran throughout my body, but I snapped back to reality. "Inu Yasha I can't."  
"Can't what?" That remark just made me want to smack him so hard... A cool breeze blew and I was calmed.  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
"I can't stay... I've already fallen in too deep... your love has already been claimed by Kikyo... I can't do anything-"  
"That's right. Finally, you stubborn little wench. It finally gets past that thick hair of yours." Kikyo walked into the clearing and I looked away and down.  
I didn't speak, I just turned heel towards the well. "Good-bye Inu Yasha, I don't know how... I will someday forget you, but know that, my love is always for you, no one else." I jumped, this time, no one to catch me; I felt the lurching feeling in my stomach. Kikyo must of held Inu Yasha back. Stupid psycho bitch...  
My feet hit the stone cold floor of the well in my time. I could hear Souta outside, playing. I climbed out of the well and stepped out of the shrine.  
"Nee-chan?" Souta gave me an odd look, "Back so early?"  
I looked to Souta and just ran into the house.  
  
Inu Yasha's POV  
I watched her, as she said her final words to me and jumped. I was being held back by Kikyo, I cursed her for it. Kagome's last words echoed through my head... "Know that, my love is always for you, no one else."  
"Finally Inu-kun, you can fulfill your promise to me. Let's die together. In Hell!" Kikyo's words were soft yet hissed.  
I stood there thinking. I looked to Kikyo, her emotionless eyes looking back. Then I looked back to the well that a love so much more alive has just jumped through. I shoved Kikyo off me.  
She game me a confused look, then scowled. "She's taken you from me!! That little whore!!"  
That did it. I did the only thing I could think of. I put a clawed hand through her chest and ripped out what was making her live, a jewel shard and one of Naraku's puppets. Damn that Naraku.... I scowled but my attention soon went back to Kagome. Kikyo scowled once more before crumbling back into the bone and ash of which she was conjured up. I didn't think of it, I just wanted Kagome, back in my arms. I jumped through the well, hoping it wasn't sealed.  
  
The lurching feeling. Nope, not sealed.  
  
I landed gracefully on the bottom and sniffed the air; Kagome's tears were only an hour old. I opened the doors of the shrine and the sun shined brightly in my eyes, blinding me for a moment. I looked around Kagome window was open. Does she expect me? I walked over to the tree that was in front of her window, walking past Souta.  
He looked at me with a "What are you doing here?" look. I put a finger over my lips to keep him shushed. He nodded, understanding, I think. I jumped up the tree and to the most concealed branch of the tree. I would wait till night fall.  
The moon soon shone dully. Kagome had turned off her light and climbed into her bed. She didn't bother closing her window. I smirked. I silently jumped into the window and thanks to my good sight I could see perfectly even in the pitch black room.  
Kagome was laying stomach up. Her lips slightly parted, just asking for kisses. I smirked at the thought. I leaned over her and brushed a stray hair out of her face. I could smell fresh tears. I kissed her tears away gently, moving down her neck and then ending in a passionate kiss on the lips.  
Kagome stirred and opened her eyes; her chocolate brown met my golden eyes. "Inu...?" Her eyes widened. "Inu Yasha?! Wha- what are you-"  
"Shuuh." I put a finger on her lips to silence her. I climbed up next to her... I hope her mother doesn't scream... and rested my head in the crook of her neck. I felt her snuggle down against me. I felt a gentle hand caress my cheek. I caught her hand in mine and caressed it. I felt her calm internally. "I told you, I wouldn't let you go."  
Kagome made a soft agreeing noise in her throat and nipped my ear lovingly. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Well, the jewel's complete (even though we have no idea what to do with it). I still travel back and forth to my time. Inu Yasha occasionally coming with me... Wait... did I say occasionally?! He follows me everywhere now like a lost puppy. Ha, lost puppy indeed. Inu Yasha finally agreed to help out people whose villages get attacked by the random demon who steps out of line. Miroku is still his same perverted monk he always is and Sango... well... Miroku and she are now together... good lord and they said WE were stubborn. Kohaku is back and well.  
I still cannot believe that Kikyo had the last jewel shard. Funny how things end up that way. If I had of known that... I woulda killed that bitch a whole lot earlier. 'Course, I think it was better that Inu Yasha did. Heh... I woulda also said my feeling to him a whole lot sooner too. So anyways, my life is finally on a smoother course. I have Inu Yasha (despite my mothers yelling when she found him in my bed that next morning) and so in other words....  
  
We Lived Happily Ever After and that's the End of This Feudal Fairy Tale. 


End file.
